You Drive Me Crazy
by Maggsie
Summary: Sara finds herself being driven crazy....Femslash, don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: They're not mine; though the fun I would have if they were**

**I have been busy with university and things, but I think I'm now back in the writing groove, fingers crossed! I'm hoping to update my other stories in the next week or so….**

**This is a one shot, in two parts….**

**This fic is dedicated to MyxNyx for being the inspiration for my writing, and for being an amazing, wonderful person. Thanks little cabbage ;)**

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**You Drive Me Crazy**

Sara Sidle found herself again in the lab's break room on her own, forty five minutes before night shift started. Everyone else was right, work was her life. Due to her childhood she was determined to get justice for people that wouldn't or couldn't get it for themselves. She didn't have a social life, and she didn't have many friends in Vegas; just her co-workers. Well most of them anyway. Nick and Greg were two of her closest friends and Grissom, well he was a father figure but socially inept and Warrick had also become a good friend, after a tough start their relationship had improved. Catherine, well she wouldn't class her as a friend. Five years and their relationship hadn't improved since day one. They had certainly had their run-ins and Sara had no idea what Catherine's problem was.

Anyone looking into the break room would think that Sara was engrossed in a Forensics Magazine, but she didn't know what she was reading. She was too busy thinking about how bad things were between herself and Catherine. Sara enjoyed this down time just before shift, where she didn't feel like her every move was being scrutinized by Catherine, or feel like she was being competed against for Grissom's attention even though Sara didn't want it.

She knew about the rumours that had gone around about herself and Grissom, and that she was supposedly in love with him. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. Yeah, it was true that she had asked him out but there was only one person who brought out her passionate side, one person who made her stomach flip every time they spoke. But that same person also wish she probably didn't even exist; Catherine Willows.

There was something about Catherine that she had fallen for. She could be stubborn, manipulative, argumentative...but she was also beautiful, determined, dedicated and a wonderful mother. There were just two small problems. One Catherine hated her guts and two, she was probably as straight as a ruler, and so what was the point even trying to make amends? Each time she tried to be friends with the older blonde she got shot back down either by a row or a sarcastic comment.

Sara was brought out of her thoughts as Nick and Greg entered the room. Looking up from her magazine, she gave them a small smile as they headed for the coffee pot.

"Hey Sara, do you want a coffee?" Nick asked as Greg plonked down next to her on the couch.

"Um no thanks Nick, I already have one." Picking up her own coffee, she quickly changed her mind when she felt how cold it had gotten. "Actually, better make that a yes." She had no idea how long she had been thinking. _How long have I been sitting here? _She glanced at the clock to see that there was only ten minutes till assignments were given out.

"If any men want to live tonight, they better stay the hell out of my way."

As Sara took her coffee off of Nick, she looked up to see Catherine storming through the door, guns blazing. Spotting Nick and Greg she headed straight to the coffee pot and avoided all eye contact but carrying on her rant.

"I mean why can't men keep it in their pants, and just say no. I mean women can, so why can't they? What's so special about them that they think they can get away with it? Stupid cheating bastards, the lot of them."

Not knowing whether Catherine wanted a reply, Sara chose to stay quiet not wanting to infuriate her even more. He glanced to her left to see that Greg and Nick had suddenly found the floor very interesting. But how was it that Catherine could make angry look so damn sexy? Did she ever have a bad hair day? Sara was pretty sure that the five years she had been there, Catherine had not had a bad day once.

"Are any of you listening to me?" Catherine asked, turning round from making her coffee, leaning against the counter. If Catherine had a bad day, it meant everyone on the night shift would get the fallout. Sara was pretty sure that if it was a cartoon, Catherine would have smoke coming out of her ears. She was furious, but Sara couldn't seem to help herself.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Sara smirked into her coffee cup before making eye contact with Catherine and her smirk instantly fell. She was in her bad books, for sure. But what was the point in changing the habit of a lifetime? There was something about Catherine that just made her bring out her argumentative, sarcastic side.

"You heard me Sidle."

"I'm trying to read here, _Willows."_

Before a full argument could escalate, Grissom breezed into the break room 5 minutes late. Choosing to ignore the staring contest going on between Catherine and Sara he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"A pretty quiet night, Catherine and Sara you have a 419 in Henderson. Nick and Greg you have a 420 Summerville. I will be here doing the paperwork that I've been trying to put off." With that he handed out the assignments before walking out.

"Typical man," Catherine muttered as she grabbed the assignment slip off the table, "Meet you at the car Sidle, I'm driving."

Sara turned to see Nick and Greg with grimaces on their faces. It was going to be one of those nights when Sara would pay for Catherine having a bad day.

"Good Luck," Nick exclaimed as he patted her on the shoulder and walking out, leaving Sara dreading about the car journey with Catherine moaning all the way there and back. She thought she would be used to it by now; Catherine always seemed to have the worst taste in men, never able to pick a good guy. If Sara had the chance she would never let her go, but that chance was never going to come, so instead she had to put up with her ranting. _This is going to be a fun night!_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Ten minutes into the drive and Sara was sure that she preferred the ranting over silence any day. Catherine hadn't said a word to her since they had gotten into the car, and instead of trying to make conversation and saying the wrong thing she decided to look out the window and say nothing. _Why is it that I fall for the most unobtainable women?_

Sara could feel two eyes boring into her head, but she ignored it; instead carrying on looking out the window.

"What's up Sidle? Cat got your tongue?" Sara whipped her head round to see Catherine looking at the road in front of her with a big smirk on her face. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face and she knew the perfect way to do it.

"You can if you want."

Sara struggled to stifle back a laugh as Catherine's eyes widened and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She had never flirted with her before, and if that was the look she would get every time she did, she was going to make sure she did it more. Sara could see that she was trying to think of something to retaliate with, but nothing came so she grinned and turned back to the window.

"You're lucky you're not a guy Sidle, otherwise you'd be in a ditch by now."

"I'm sure if I was a guy you would have slept with me by now." Sara barbed, knowing it was a low blow but she wasn't in the mood to hear anymore of Catherine's rants about men.

"If you were, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last person on earth."

Sara sighed gently. _Yeah, back to normal._

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

"Why do men think they can get away with stuff like that, and how stupid can you get; leaving the murder weapon right by the body with fingerprints all over the handle? Just proves how idiotic men really are."

They were walking back into the lab after coming from the police station after a guy had been caught for the murder of the 419 they had attended too. Sara was now getting sick of Catherine's ranting and was now trying to block it out. She had more or less been saying the same thing since they had left the station and it was driving Sara crazy.

"And to think I thought I could do better than Eddie, well that was a joke. Men are all the same and they are never going to change. I'm done."

Sara trailed behind Catherine, knowing that she wasn't to respond especially what had happened in the car. She didn't want to have an argument with the blonde so chose to just follow Catherine into the locker room.

She was relieved to find Nick and Warrick in there, maybe Catherine would stop ranting to her now there were other people in the room.

"Hey Sara, Catherine. We're going for breakfast, want to join us?" Warrick asked, as Sara headed for her locker to grab her stuff. She looked back at Catherine who had the locker the opposite side.

"Not today, I have a few errands to run."

"It's a no from me too; I said I'd get Lindsay and take her to school today."

"Okay, no problem. See you guys tonight."

With that, Warrick and Nick left the locker room leaving just the two of them, silence falling over them. Sara turned back to her locker so Catherine wouldn't catch her staring.

"See what I mean?" Catherine's voice broke the silence. "They didn't try very hard to get us to go, but that's like all men, isn't it? Don't like a challenge, just like they don't like intimidating women, cowards the lot of them."

"Cath, I'm sure they didn't mean…." Sara grimaced at using Catherine's nickname, the one she hated.

"I mean, why have an intimidating woman when you can get some cheap floozy? Means less work for them, but they like that don't they?"

Sara turned round to see Catherine still in her locker flailing her arms around. _Damn, she looks hot! _She watched as Catherine carried on ranting but tuned it out and instead enjoyed the view. But she was really starting to get pissed off with the whole ranting business. _Doesn't she know there are worse things to worry about than men?_

She was startled when Catherine turned round and made eye contact with her. Sara could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. She was too busy staring at Catherine's lips, how perfectly shaped they were.

Finally having enough she launched forward, grabbed the back of Catherine's neck and captured her lips with hers. She had Catherine pinned between her body and the locker. Not feeling any response from Catherine she pulled back to see her with a shocked look on her face.

She leaned forward again her arm leaning against the locker, brushing Catherine's ear with her lips before whispering, "Have you thought about other options?"

Pushing herself off with her arm, she grabbed her stuff and walked out, leaving Catherine standing there, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Let me know what you think; was it good, bad, horrible? Let me know :D**


End file.
